Descubrimiento
by Taylor Rowan
Summary: Intercambiaban besos, uno detrás de otro, sin culpa ni remordimiento. ―Te amo. ―Yo también te amo.― Solo eso se dijeron mientras la luna veía como se expresaban su amor. RockSmashShipping para Ravie.


Hola!

Mi segundo RockSmash oficial... Interesante...

**Este fic está al 100% dedicado a LaRavenclawDesorientada (Ravie e.e). Es su premio por tenes un segundo lugar en el reto Happy Bloody Valentine del foro (publicidad mode: on XD)**.

Sheeca, espero que lo disfrutes, aunque tal vez no sea lo que esperabas... Traté de mantener tus requisitos mínimos! Espero que lo disfrutes mucho C:

Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri, si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos_.

Disfruten :D

* * *

Frustrado, Brawly acusó a Wallace de haberlo hecho enamorarse de una chica con la cual, una relación no funcionaría.

― ¡Tú me metiste en esto, tú arréglalo!

― ¿Has pensado que… solo les hace falta salir como una pareja real? ― Brawly lo cuestionó con la mirada ―. Siempre están encerrados, casi nadie sabe que ustedes están juntos… Y eso les afecta.

― Eso es demasiado estúpido, Wallace.

― Ustedes son dos personas orgullosas y vanidosas, les encanta que hablen sobre ustedes. ― Dijo Wallace aburrido.

― Entonces… ¿Si le muestro a todo el mundo que salgo con Roxanne… nuestra relación se arreglará?

― Supongo…

Pero Brawly ni se detuvo a escuchar, ahora mismo debía _invitar a salir _a Roxanne. Así todo volvería a la normalidad.

― ¡Roxanne! ― Exclamó entrando al cuarto trasero del gimnasio de Ciudad Férrica.

― ¡Qué! ¿¡Qué sucede!? ― Exclamó asustada.

― ¡Salgamos el viernes!

Una _pokerface _se dibujó en la cara de Roxanne.

― ¿Otra vez eso? Brawly, creí que ya lo habías superado.

Brawly se golpeó mentalmente.

― No quise decirlo tan así… Me refiero a que nunca tuvimos una primera cita…

― Creí que a mi me tenía que preocupar el hecho de la "primera cita". ― Roxanne rió ―. Pero viendo que ahora de verdad quieres salir con una razón… Está bien, Brawly, acepto tu invitación.

Brawly le sonrió ampliamente e iba a besarla, pero Roxanne se lo impidió.

― ¿Todavía no tuvimos una primera cita y ya me quieres besar? ― Preguntó en falso reproche.

― ¿Entonces tengo que esperar al viernes para besarte? ― Él se quejó y ella asintió ―. ¡Pero estamos a martes!

Roxanne salió del cuarto riendo al ver un entrenador entrar en el gimnasio.

…

Ya era viernes por la noche. Sentía un gran nudo en su garganta por el nerviosismo, a pesar de haber reaccionado tranquila al principio.

Miró el reloj; en unos pocos minutos, Brawly iría a recogerla para la cita.

Su corazón latía velozmente, sentía, más que mariposas, toda una bandada de pájaros en el estómago y el nudo en su garganta se agrandaba. Diablos, que estaba nerviosa.

El timbre sonó y se levantó como un rayo.

Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con Brawly, que se veía igual de nervioso que ella.

― Te ves bien ― dijo él.

― Tú también ― contestó ella.

― Iba a comprarte flores, pero se me olvidó ― dijo Brawly, rascándose la nuca aún más nervioso ―, pero te traje un chocolate.

Y de golpe, todo el nerviosismo y las ansias se resbalaron de Roxanne. El ver al chico tan nervioso, le había dado gracia y la había relajado.

Entonces rió. Brawly también la acompañó en la risa.

― Mejor así, me encanta el chocolate.

Dijo y cerró la puerta de su casa detrás de su espalda, después de salir.

…

Brawly en verdad era una persona espontánea. Pero, en contra de su naturaleza, trató de planear parte de la cita. Claro que planear es una cosa, pero que se cumpla, es algo muy diferente. Por ejemplo: él planeó llegar al restaurante en el muelle, el cual nunca tenía fila para entrar, y cenar. Pero justo ese viernes, estaba rebalsando de clientela. Mas no se desesperó; simplemente encontró la solución.

― Está bien, ya estamos en la lista para una mesa.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo de espera hay? ― Preguntó la chica.

― Hora y media…

Roxanne suspiró.

― Igual no tenía mucha hambre.

― ¡Pero entonces podemos hacer otras cosas antes de cenar! ― Sonrió Brawly, optimista. Roxanne le devolvió la sonrisa. ― Podríamos… Aam… ¡Ir a la playa!

Sin esperar la afirmación de la chica, Brawly la arrastró hacia la costa.

Él la arrastró hasta las escaleras de cemento que daban hacia la arena. Estando ahí, Roxanne le siguió la corriente quitándose los zapatos, y Brawly la imitó. Ambos pisaron la arena y caminaron por la orilla.

Puede ser que el tener que esperar por la cena no hubiera sido tan malo…

…

― ¡CONGA! ― Exclamaron al unísono.

Tal parece que la romántica escena de la playa cambió para dar lugar a una fiesta de bodas en la playa. En la cual se habían colado.

― Roxanne, ya pasó hora y media. ¿No tendríamos que volver? ― Preguntó el chico luego de observar su reloj.

― ¿Tú quieres volver?

― La verdad que no.

― ¡Entonces sigamos bailando! ― Exclamó sacudiéndose de manera exagerada.

Ambos siguieron bailando durante un buen rato, hasta que todos lo invitados se sentaron y fue hora del brindis.

― ¿Alguien quiere decir algunas palabras? ― Preguntó un hombre por el micrófono.

― ¡Él quiere! ― Exclamó Roxanne, conteniendo la risa.

― ¡Oye! ― Brawly tomó el micrófono un poco forzado ―. Aam… ¡Ustedes son una gran pareja! Siento que… eehh… Ahora tengo un… primo…? ― Brawly evitaba especificar a quien se refería de los novios ―. Creo que ustedes son el uno para el otro… A pesar de lo que pueda decir el resto. ― Brawly miró a Roxanne ―. Aunque en algún momento nadie supo de su maravillosa relación… Sé que superarán todos los obstáculos para seguir juntos… Roxanne, sé que lograremos superar este nudo en nuestra relación, y seguiremos juntos. ― Brawly levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada fija de cada uno de los invitados. Todos lo miraban entre sorprendidos y conmovidos. Pero esos ambientes tan pacíficos se arruinan fácilmente.

― Oigan, ustedes no están en la lista.

― Pues… ¡Fue un gusto estar en la fiesta! ― Brawly dijo por el micrófono y arrastró a Roxanne fuera de la boda.

…

― Brawly… Fue muy lindo lo que dijiste por el micrófono.

Ambos estaban acostados en la arena, lejos de la fiesta, recuperando energía luego de haber huido.

― Bueno, ― comenzó un poco avergonzado ―, así es como me siento contigo.

― Fue muy lindo y romántico.

― Si… Además perdimos la mesa en el restaurante.

Ninguno dijo otra cosa. Pero ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento en sus mentes. Y les era imposible no decirlo.

― ¿Qué falló la primera vez?

Ninguno contestó. Solo pensaban en la respuesta.

― Tal vez… Tal vez Wallace tiene razón. ― Dijo tímidamente Brawly.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Preguntó curiosa.

― Él dijo que tal vez lo que hacía fallar nuestra relación era el que nadie nos había visto juntos. ― Roxanne no contestó. ― ¿Enserio crees que eso sea posible?

― Sinceramente, no sé nada. Solo creo que deberíamos disfrutar nuestro tiempo juntos. Porque nunca sabremos cuando sea la última vez que podamos estar así. Felices. En paz.

Roxanne lo besó. Suavemente, transmitiéndole todo su amor en un simple intercambio de saliva. Brawly la abrazó por la cintura, y ambos rodaron por la arena, ya que seguían acostados allí.

Intercambiaban besos, uno detrás de otro, sin culpa ni remordimiento.

― Te amo.

― Yo también te amo.

Solo eso se dijeron mientras la luna veía como se expresaban su amor.

Un amor tan grande que ellos no lograban comprender ni satisfacer. Porque esa era la razón de sus idas y vueltas.

Algo que aún tardarían un poco más en descubrir.

* * *

Si, tal vez sus sospechas sean ciertas, pero no prometo nada (?).

Pos... Opiniones?

**Gracias por leer! *baila***


End file.
